


Now Playing: Carbines and Capacitors [AUDIO TRAILER]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Cheyenne (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Music, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gunshots, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Police, References to historical atrocities, Teasers & Trailers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: An audio trailer for San Antonio Rose's Person of Interest/Cheyenne crossover fic,Carbines and Capacitors.
Relationships: Joss Carter/John Reese
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Person of Interest Big Bang 2020





	Now Playing: Carbines and Capacitors [AUDIO TRAILER]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carbines and Capacitors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496075) by [San Antonio Rose (ramblin_rosie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblin_rosie/pseuds/San%20Antonio%20Rose). 
  * Inspired by [Carbines & Capacitors (on LJ)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/712126) by San Antonio Rose. 
  * Inspired by [Carbines and Capacitors (on fanfiction.net)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/712132) by San Antonio Rose. 



Link to stream/download trailer [here](https://app.box.com/s/o6vo1033sx0be2e9k922m86sg6lz8ofg).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. However, depending on your browser etc., the M4B version may be download-only.

**Music Credits:**

  * Cheyenne opening credits: music by William Lava, lyrics by Stan Jones
  * Cheyenne closing credits from S1 E11 "Quicksand": music by William Lava (as far as I can figure from IMDB)
  * Music and gunfight/hoofbeats sequence: Cheyenne S4 E7 "Gold, Glory and Custer," music by John Neel
  * Person of Interest instrumental music by Ramin Djawadi



**Sound Effects Credits:**

The following sound effects were downloaded from freesound.org and used here according to the terms of their Creative Commons [Attribution Non-Commercial License,](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/legalcode) [Attribution License](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/legalcode), or [CC 0 License](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/legalcode). They were modified only in the sense that I used selections rather than the entire audio sequence from any given file.

  * Ambulance in city traffic (256469__robinhood76__05581-ambulance-in-city-traffic) by Robinhood76
  * Cordless phone ring (50646__cbakos__cordless-phone-ring) by cbakos
  * RPK Kalashnivok's hand machine gun (415508__pashee__rpk-kalashnikov-s-hand-machine-gun) by Pashee
  * Window breaking (112213__m1a2t3z4__window-breaking) by m1a2t3z4
  * Sirens passing (159742__conleec__amb-siren-police-pass-002) by conleec
  * Car arriving, idling and pulling away (429405__leonelmail__car-arriving-idling-and-pulling-away) by leonelmail
  * Walking in Times Square (31982__tim-kahn__015-walking-time-square-part-1) by tim.kahn
  * Fully Automatic Pistol (UZI) - Pistol Firing Full Auto (2) (522436__filmmakersmanual__fully-automatic-pistol-uzi-pistol-firing-full-auto-2) by FilmmakersManual



Sound effects obtained from YouTube:

  * Western gunfight SFX: by thatSFXguy, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gK2tCw9FhTQ
  * Person of Interest Machine transition effect: presumably created by POI sound effects team, Marc Glassman editor
  * Person of Interest Season 3 credits voice over: voices of Michael Emerson and Amy Acker




End file.
